Field
Embodiments relate to a display panel and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of the Related Technology
With development of information-oriented society, various display panels such as, for example, OLED panel, LCD panel, EPD panel and electro wetting display (EWD) panel are applied in display devices.
In recent years, a display device with light weight, thin film, capable of being mobile, flexible and foldable has been developed. The display panel for the display device may use a flexible substrate such as for example plastic, instead of glass substrate. However, the lifespan of the display panel may be reduced due to repetitive bending or rolling of the structure of the substrate.